Ichabod Zodahl
Ichabod Zodahl was created long ago by Zeref and stood by the man for some time before his eventual slumber. After that Ichabod left his comrades to pursue his own desires, the study of magic. It was a concept that always interested him but he never quite understood just like the curses of his fellow comrades. Ichabod himself was able manipulate a substance known as magic barrier particles. This was essentially anti magic and while it was a great power it came with the price of his dreams. Ichabod was unable to even stand near mages without slowly killing them which completely destroyed his goals of ever researching magic. However as this dream was dying a new spin on it formed, what if he studied dead mages. Ichabod had limitless amounts of time to study the bodies of mages and with his powers killing them could never be that hard. With this desire branded in his head he became a mage hunter. Appearance Ichabod is a quite a tall man, reaching a height of 6'4 feet. His looming presence sets him apart in a crowd which is why he usually prefers to track his targets from the shadows. His eyes shine red like blood and his blondish-white hair hangs off his head along with the strands of red within it. Zodahl's normal attire consists of a bottom layer of wrappings around his torso covered up by a black or white shirt. He wears a pair of black pants and over it a red cloak. However his disguises have no end and he has been known to dress in whatever manner necessary to kill his targets, even resorting to wear the skin of others to do so. Personality History Magic and Abilities Massive Knowledge of Magic While Ichabod cannot utilize magic he eventually became a scholar in the study of it. Through his many mage hunts he gathered the information of their body and even captured and analyzed their specific eternano. He then used these particles in a vast amount of experiments and tests. Due to this constant analysis and experimentation on eternano Ichabod became an expert at sensing and even analyzing etenano by the feel of it in the air. Due to this he became extremely gifted at tracking mages and even differentiating them from humans and others. He even gained the ability to learn the type of magic they used. Because of this he would usually find his target once and analyze them before preparing necessary countermeasures to kill them. Magic Barrier Particles Ichabod was gifted with the ability to transform his very body into magic barrier particles. This essentially allowed him to produce limitless amounts of anti magic and made him a threat to almost anyone near him. However over time Ichabod became able to calm the ability and could eventually walk through a crowd of people without even poisoning one of them, even his blood wouldn't poison them unless he willed it to. Due to this unique ability Ichabod decided that hunting mages and assassination could be his forte. By allowing these particles to seep into the air and gather around certain people he could kill someone without even touching them. His skill with manipulation of them is so great that he can kill one person in a crowded room without the particles touching the others. In battle Ichabod uses this ability to negate his opponents magic as well as swarm them with the particles. He can even transform his entire body into them to move fly and essentially move as an untouchable entity, free from being touched by magic or people. This ability makes him extremely deadly in any form of combat and a bane to deal with in battle. Equipment Ichabod carries various pieces of magic equipment with him that he has taken from the many mages he has killed. He utilizes these weapons to kill mages in more effective manners and even exploit certain weaknesses. Ring of Valhalla This ring contains a special spatial magic that opens a portal to a pocket dimension. However this portal can be used by anyone so it is not optimal for combat of use in public. Ichabod uses this pocket dimension as a storage space for his various tools as well as a place he can experiment in peace or rest when he needs to. Judas Ichabod caries one of the eight legendary weapons that were said to be quite possibly the most powerful weapons to exist in the right hands. Ichabod collected his weapon upon assassinating a powerful sorcerer on a contract mission. This man carried a weapon known as Judas. Judas is large dagger that has a straight cross guard that has three red jewels embedded in it on each side. The pommel has another red gem lying within it. The blade of the dagger is bent, kind of like a scimitar. Due to this unique design Judas is wielded differently than conventional daggers. Ichabod uses a style that is a cross between a short-sword and a stiletto, combining slashes with pinpoint stabbing. Interestingly enough this Judas invokes powers within it's user before the first form is even active. It gave Ichabod a form of immortality, basically regeneration and boosted blood production when he wishes. Along with this it made his blood his only source of life. As long as there is blood within him he cannot die. *'First Form': By stabbing himself in his non dominant arm near his elbow and dragging the blade down his arm to his palm Ichabod activates Judas' first form. From this wound and any others he posses massive amounts of blood will pour out. His first form let him shape his blood into guns. This allowed him to simply create weapons for assassination missions or whatever was required. However the type of weapons he can create is limited within his first form. In this form his blood production is much much higher than the amount of blood he needs to fight. *'Second Form': To activate this form Ichabod must plunge the dagger into his heart and twist it. This form allows Ichabod to shape his blood into create any gun he wises. This ranged from rockets to handguns made and fueled by blood. The bullets fired by these guns are extremely powerful and can easily piece steel. In the case of explosive guns the projectiles will explode in a powerful blast of very small needles of blood, capable of piercing through many objects due to their small surface area and power.Ichabod can create these guns all around him and fire them without touching them. His blood production in this form is absurdly high.